Back to Camp Half-Blood
by moomoogirl240
Summary: Thailia is kicked out of the hunters and returns to Camp, Percy, Annabeth and others return to camp after the schoolyear. See what happens in their regular lives at Camp Half-Blood. I do not own PJO or HoO. Rated T for who knows what! Thalico & Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic, so don't expect it to be amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own *tear, tear* PJO **

Thalia's P.o.V.

Me and my hunters were strolling through the beautiful deep woods, trying to find a good pleace to set up camp (wich was hard because there were so many trees).

The last few days I've been feeling mentaly horrible. First of all because two of my campers died a few days ago. One of their names was Guadalupe, she was hispanic and had hip length wavy jetblack har, and glowing tan skin with brown eyes and a nose piercing. She was human, and only 12, but she was the strongest person we had since she played football on the guys team while she was a year younger than them (but I'm sure she still creamed them), and lifted weights. But she left that all behind to join. The other girl was Pheobe. Her death hurt even more because she was my second in comand, and of course my closest friend. I left them alone to one day to guard the camp but empousai came. They must have been were the strongest empousai ever to defeat those two. They probably weren't very interested in Guadalupe since she was all human but when I came back she was barely breathing and I couldn't heal her fast enough. Pheobe was already dead, lying in her own blood puddle. They both died defending us. Then the Empousai came after us but they faded into fire columns then scrambled away when they saw me, because they surely would have died by my hands (most likely by my lightning, acually) if they hadn't.

The day after, Artemis came and heard about the deaths then scowled me for not being attentive enough to my campers, and that hurt a lot because she is the person (or should I say Goddess?) that I respect most in the world. she left us to go back to Olympus yesterday leaving me on a sour note.

"Ouch!" someone yelled interupting my thoughts. I turned around to see Baily face-down on the ground with her hand stuck under her chest and her caramel colored hair fanned around her head, like she had tripped.

I noticed the thing she tripped on, a short birch log that her foot was still hooked on to. Baily was fairly new, the newest hunter here, even know she had been here for about two months. I had taken a certain liking to her, like she was a younger sister of mine, so I decided to have her be my second in command, replacing Pheobe.

She was 13 years old and a daughter of Apollo. We found her throwing knifes at a tree with three targets painted on in a column, and every time she threw, she was so accurate that we immediatly guessed that something was up. It was a bit odd but I agreed to let her use her signature knifes as her weapon instead if the usual bow and arrows. After all, I use a spear.

I jogged over to her and asked if she was okay. "No" she muttered as I helped her into a sitting position.

"What hurts?" I asked urgently as I wedged my First-Aid kit out of my bag. She gestured toward her right hand and groaned in pain.

Her thumb was twisted in an odd way. I winced because it was so messed up. I asked another camper, DejaNe to look at it since she was the best healer in the group, since she was a daughter of Apollo too. She notified Baily that she would have to set her thumb. Baily yelled in pain then sighed with relief as her hand got put back into place.

DejaNe wrapped Baily's hand in some fluffy wrap from my First-Aid kit and also patched up a few other scrapes. Then she asked if Baily was feeling okay, and helped her up after she nodded in response and thanked the gods that it wasn't her knife-throwing hand.

"Damn log." Baily muttered while she brushed dirt off her clothes, reasembled her knife belt, and caught up with me and the others.

Then, out of the blue I heard a low growl that sounded suspiciously like a hellhound.

"Prepare for battle!" I yelled to the girls, gripping my own spear tightly.

Turns out I was right: when we turned the corner, a relitivaly small, but still dangerous hellhound appeared.

Then the monster lunged at us, only to be struck with one of Baily's knives, and grazed by my spear. I told everone else to hold their fire just to see if anything was up. The moster backed up but didn't seem too injured so it pounced at us again.

This is too wierd. Why is there a hellhound here in a beatiful forest where there had been no tracks of any mosters in the whole place? _Unless_...

the sound of a very familiar voiced stopped my thoughts and seemed to be almost paralized the hellhound. "HUGHIE STOP!" It yelled.

My suspitions were correct: it was Nico Di Angelo. "Nico?" I said, then heard some of the girls whispering "_Does she mean the Nico_" and "_Is that really him?"_

I glanced behind the still frozen beast to see a shirtless boy who couldn't have been Nico. I mean his eyes and voice were the same, but everything else was so... so grown up. He was wearing black jeans and holding a baseball cap with what was probably a sports team on it in white lettering but i couldn't read it with my dislexia. His hair was long and messy but it still looked good. _Really_ good. I tried to focus on his face but my eyes kept drifting toward his bare chest. It was totally built, with gorgeous washboard abs and a pair of muscelly arms to go with it. He was leaning against a tree with a pack and his shirt by his feet. To be honest, he not only looked more grown-up, but he also looked, well, hot! Wait a second! I've sworn against boys, for I am a Hunter of Artemis. I shouldn't be thinking of boys in this way! But still, no matter how many times I said that in my head, I still felt a bit attracted to him.

**Well, what do you think? Good, Bad, Amazing, or Terrible, or maybe somewhere inbetween? Should I even continue, or should I end it? I think I'll be able to upddate daily since I already have the first couple chapters typed on Word.**

**AND... Random question of the chapter is... What is your favorite color? mine are black and purple. :D comment with your answer!**

comment here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks abunch to my first reviewer you made my day, and I am updating for you!**

**I realize that my last capter had a few rough patches, and I appologize, but I promise that I will double edit this time!**

Nico's P.o.V.

Just who I expected to see, Thalia and her hunters. At first when Thalia saw me she just stood there and stared with her mouth held open, and I found myself doing the same for a second, because she looked so good with her short spikey hair that now had streakes of silver that went well with the black, and her long black coat with a blue shirt and skinny jeans. To be honest, I had always had a crush on her. She was so strong and serious then hilariously hilarious, and she was so confident and caring, and not to mention absolutely beautiful, with a nice figure and that wonderful hair, and of course those gorgeous startling blue eyes that I could stare into forever.

Then I brought myself out of my fantasy before I started to drool and realized that I was shirtless. Normally,since Thals was still staring, I would have said something like "Like the view?" or "Thals, you still there?" but then I remembered that they had a wierd "No boys" rule so I just said a simple "Hey Thals! Haven't seen you for a while! How's it goin'?" I asked.

Then, Thalia must have spotted a good campsite and told her girls to set up camp. I watched them do it so fast it seemed like super fast motion.

Then she replied with just "Hey Nico, I'm okay." then added "Why, exactly, are you shirtless in the middle of the forest with a hellhound?"

"Oh, well I'm on my way to Camp Half-Blood from the Underworld, and I thought this would be a good be a good place to crash for the night, since I'm too weak to shadow travel. About the shirtlessness, uh, well It's just more comfortable without it I guess, sorry." I said then felt myself blushing while I grabbed my shirt and quickly put it on.

Of course the reason my shirt was off was because it got too sweaty while I was training with Hughie, so I felt a little reluctant putting it back on, but I thought it was the better choice.

"And the hellhound?" she reminded me.

"Oh, this is Hughie. He wanted to come with, so I let him. Sorry he attacked you."

"Whatever. It's getting late, were you just going to sleep on the floor? Because we have an extra tent, and if you want to use it then that's fine."

"Sure I guess."

Thalia then called for the hunters to set up a tent for me, and I quickly crawled in the tiny tent and got it all set up to sleep. Thalia crawled in half way and asked if I was hungry because they were having a campfire so I said yeah and took a seat next to Thalia around a perfect looking fire comple tree stumps to sit at. Hughie was laying down behind me.

They cooked a meat that I didn't really ant to eat because I had no idea what it was, but I still tried a small piece because I was hungry. IT WAS DELICIOUS! I let out a big "Mmmmmmmmm!", then grabbed some more, still unsure of what it was. Some of the girls giggled including Thalia.

"Wow Nico, you really were hungry!" Thalia said but her enjoyment sounded a bit fake, like she was depressed or something, and so did everybody else's. I silently wondered what was going on, but I didn't dare didn't bring it up or ask.

The girls quietly talked amungst themselves, but me and Thalia stayed in comfortable silence except for me munching on the tasty mystery meat.

Soon everbody finished and went into their tents, I got up and started to do the same, but Thalia just stayed there.

**Cliffy! sorry about that but I didn't have another place to end it.**

**AND... The question of the chapter is... What is your favorite restraunt? mine is, hm, well I used to live in Minnesota and they have an awesome pizza place there called Davanis, and my fav fast food place is Panda Express.**

**-Catalina**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so this is a new chapter, hope you like it!

Still Nico's P.o.V.

"Aren't you gonna go to sleep?" I asked

"Nah, I just want to stay out here for a while." She said staring into the flames.

"Want me to stay out here with you?" Something was definately bothering her and I wanted to figure it out.

" No you should go to bed now, I'll be fine" she said finaly looking up at me.

I still didn't move, I saw hurt in her gorgeous eyes and wanted to stay but she added a "Please." making it clear that she wanted to be alone.

I walked back to my little tent reluctantly, took off my shirt and curled up in my sleeping bag.

I just layed there not sleeping for a while, thinking about my friends, Percy, Annabeth, Connor, Travis, Katy, Piper, Leo, Chiron, and every one else. I'll get to see them soon. I mostly thought about Thailia.

Why did she have to be a hunter of Artemis? I can't date her, but I think I'm falling for her. Ugh! This sucks.

Then I heard a soft cry coming from outside of my tent, and it kept getting louder, and turned into a weep. Oh my gods. It was Thalia.

I came out of my tent hurridly and sat on the stump next to Thailia. We were so close because our tree stumps were practically connected. Then she looked up at me with her eyes, still beautiful even with the tears.

"What's wrong Thalilia?" I asked with concern. What was bugging her so much? It hurt me to see her like this and I just wanted to know what was going on.

Thalia's P.o.V

After Nico left I stayed outside, poking at the fire with a stick.

I couldn't seem to keep my mind off of Guadalupe and Pheobe. They were such good friends. I felt tears come to my eyes and I started to cry, then I heard someone come out of their tent and sat next to me.

I raised my head to see Nico, his beautiful brown eyes full of concern seemed to melt my insides making me feel tingly.

"What's wrong Thalia?" He aked urgently

I couldn't help myself from from falling in to his arms and blurting out everything that happened the last couple of days, still crying. He held me then I realized that he was, again, shirtless. I could feel his abs against my torso and I just wanted to stay there forever, in his arms.

"They will go to Elysium, I'll make sure of it." Nico said "And you will too, of course, because your such an amazing and beautiful and strong person."

I looked up at him and smiled then I got lost in his eyes and we ended up with our lips touching and I got dizzy. His lips were warm, wich was wierd considering he was the ghost king. We stayed there for a second, lips locked together perfectly.

Then I had a hunger for more. I shifted myself onto his stump, and straddled him. I started to kiss more passionently, and he did too as I slipped my toung into his mouth. I pushed him off of the stump and onto the ground and got on top of him. I tangled my hands into his long hair. He took my long jacket off and wrapped his arms around my waist we stayed like that for what seemed like hours of pure bliss: Amazing.

Then I remebered who I am. I wasn't supposed to be doing this, what's wrong with me? I quickly pushed away and got off of him.

"What's wrong?" He asked catching his breath.

Oh my gosh what just happened? would I get kicked out of the hunters? Would Artemis even know? If she didn't would I be able to live with myself after not telling the truth?

All these questions flooded my mind and I could feel tears coming into my eyes. Without even answering Nico (wich probably drove him crazy) I got up and ran into my tent crying, but furiously trying not to because I could wake my roommates.

**So I was just wondering if anybody is even reading this, because I've only gotten two reviews, both from the same person-annabeth the wise girl- so I don't even think that anyone except for her is reading, so should I just stop?, And if people are reading please review, or else I'll just quit writing it. So I'll need at least 10 reviews to continue.**

**If anyone is there, then the question of the chapter is... "What is your favorite food?" mine is pizza, and ice cream as a dessert.**

**-Catalina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I got 11 reviews, not as many as I hoped but enough to deserve a new chapter. I still want you guys to review, I'll set the bar low, at only at least 5 more reviews until the next chapter. So here it is.**

Still Thalia's P.o.V.

Once I got into my tent I as crying gently wich was good because I was less likely to wake anyone, and if I did wake them, then I could just tell them I was thinking about Guadallupe and Pheobe, easy.

Nico didn't come after me like a phsyco, wich was very smart on his part. So I just layed there waiting for sleep to come, and It eventually did.

Of course, dreams came, too. In my dream I was in an all white room with the beautiful lady Artemis. Her caramel colored hair was braided over her shoulders perfecly.

"Lady Artemis." I said as I bowed, wich always felt akward since she was in the form of a twelve year old, and I was sixteen.

"Hello Thalia. You know why I am here don't you?"

"I'm afraid I do." I replied sadly. What an idiot I was thinking Artemis wouldn't find out.

"Kissing that Hades boy is unacceptable, but do not worry, I will not officially kick you out of my hunters, since you are their leader, but you will take time off for as long as I think, and I may reward you in a chance to rejoin the hunters. Baily will take your place while you are gone. I know you like her, as do I, even if she is a child of my idiotic brother. I will also let her choose her new second in comand. This morning you shall explain to everyone that you are leaving. Then you may leave to camp Half Blood, with that boy, Nico" I could practicallly tell she was trying to hold back a barf when she said his name.

"Farwell Thalia" she said, then left in a blast of silver light.

I didn't know weather to be happy or sad. At least she isn't kicking me out permanently, but then again she said she _may_ let me rejoin, so I _may_ never be a hunter again.

But I was happy to get a break. It get's too tiring, and to be honest, I needed to feel normal again. Well as normal as a gothic Half-Blood x-huntress teenager could be.

Plus even if Artemis didn't find out, I probably wouldv'e dropped out. I actually think I'm glad, I needed a break so bad, mostly because being immortal dosen't only mean that you live forever, but it comes with this akward feeling, that makes you have less caution and it makes you feel like wasting time no longer mattered, because you would live forever right? Wrong. I hated it.

Nico's P.o.V.

What just happened? I wondered while I was still laying on the floor. Was it really so bad that Thalia started to cry? No it couldn't have been. She was the one who deepened my small peck into a full make-out

Then it hit me, to be a Hunter of Artemis you cant be interested in boys, or something like that. So would that mean that she would get kicked out or something, all because of me? No, Artemis wouldn't do that. Thailia is the leader and the best fighter by far, she's practically what makes the hunters impotant. Without her it would be awful, so she wouldn't get kicked out. Right?

But I sorta wanted her to leave because then we could start a relationship, maybe. But then again she would want to stay a hunter so that's what I should want, too right?

Gods I'm confused. . .

I got up and went to my tent, then fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up a pretty girl was shaking me. "Time to get up, were leaving." she said emotionlessly. She left, and then I changed and came out of my tent. The same girl who woke me up deasembled my tent, and packed it up.

I was about to wake up Hughie and leave, but Thalia said she needed to make an announcment.

Uh-Oh I thought. She was probably gonna say that she got kicked out, all my fault.

**Sorry for the short chapter, even though it was barely shoter than the rest, but it just seemed short. And remember, 5more reviews until the mext chap**

**And... the question of the chapter is..."What was your favorite line from the story?" I'm not gonna tell you mine cuz I don't want any copies, if that makes any sense.**

**-Catalina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hilo, and thanks to everyone for reviewing so nicely!, I didn't get 5 more reviews, as I would've liked, but the reviews were so nice, I just decided to post a chapter now.**

Annabeth's . (weren't expecting that were you?)

I was driving my new car to camp.

The car was a gift from my mother. It was a gray four-door convertable, with a fancy sticker with an owl on it attached to the passenger's seat door. My mther gave it to me after I passed my driver's ed test, and some other campers got cars from their godly parenttoo. How they got the cars, I have no idea.

But I wasn't that excited about the car, at least not more excited to see Percy again.

We spent weekends together but now I get to spend the entire Summer with him. I couldn't wait. Being at theat all girls school, was way too boring for me, so boring that I found myself counting down until the last day. But I'm gonna have to return for my senior year, so I'm sorta screwed.

When I turned and saw Half-Blood hill, and Thalia's pine, I squeeled like an Aphrodite girl. Then I parked my car on a little dirt area, made for all the other older campers who had cars. Then I looked to my right and I squeeled like an Aphrodite girl once again. It was Percy!

He was just getting here in his new car, a shiny green Mustang (sorry but I don't really know many types or cars, so I just went with a Mustang) with a sticker of a blacK horse on the hood, similar to my sticker. He said that his car was a gift from his Father as well.

He was standing a few feet away from his car so asorbed in his phone (probably playing Angry Birds) that he didn't even notice me.

"Percy!" I yelled. He looked at me and smiled, Then I ran over and strattle jumped him. He just dropped his phone,wrapped his arms aroung me and kissed me.

He set me down gently and said "Wise Girl! I missed you!"

"I missed you too seaweed brain!" I said before kissing him yet again, sloppier, this time.

When we broke apart I saw something out of the corner of my eye so surprising, I thought I was halucinating.

It was Thalia, and Nico. Nico was riding a hellhound and Thalia was walking

"Is that Thalia?" I said, exactly at the same time as Percy said "Is that Nico?" We both giggled then stopped and continuedd watching.

"Thalia should be with her Hunters, and why is she with Nico? This is wierd." I said.

"Damn right it is." Percy replied

Then they slid off of the hellhound, and Thalia said something to Nico, then ran to her cabin, taking the long way, and hiding behind bushes of strawberries, as if she didn't want to be seen. Well I saw her that was for sure, but I don't think she saw me.

I was about to go over and ask Nico what happened but he was gone, along with the hell hound.

"What in Tartarus ws that?" My seaweed brain asked

"Don't ask me. Well I have to go to my sword fighting class. Chiron told me that I would be teaching it along with someone else."

"And that "someone else" is me, Wise Girl. Let's go!"

** Soooo, hope you liked the change up, but I promise I'll get back to Thalico soon okay?**

**And... the question of the day is... "What is your favorite movie and/or show?" I like The vampire diaries, and I don't have a favorite move.**

**-Catalina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: sorry, I've been forgetting to do these lately, but as you all know, I do not own PJO, if I did I'd be famous now wouldn't I?**

**OMG! SOOO SORRY I haven't updated for so long! Blame homework! It won't happen again, I promise.! I made this one longer and funnier for you tho.**

**And just to answer my question from chapter four, since I forgot to last time, my favorite line would be, hmmm, maybe "I could practically tell she was trying to hold back a barf when she said his name." had fun writing that one :P :D :)**

**1 more thing, I got the idea of Percy being the swordplay instructor from another story, I don't know the name of the story though. So I don't own that idea. Okay? Okay.**

Percy's P.o.V.

I was really confused about Thalia and Nico coming to camp together secretly, but I was so determined to have a perfect day with Annabeth, so I made my mind forget about it for a while.

Today Annabeth looked awesome. Her hair was noticeably longer since last year, even though it was pulled back (like usual) with a few strands out on both sides. She had dark shorts on and a gray t-shirt that had an owl on it and said Camp Half-Blood, her personalized version of the camp t-shirt that her mom wove perfectly for her. She said that she would try to get a green, ocean themed one for me, but it never happened. Probably because Athena, still dosen't like me much.

After I said "Let's go!" I scooped her up, bridal-style of course, my favorite. But not _her_ favorite, of course, she liked piggy-back (we had determined this on our last date, about 2 weeks ago).

So anyway I picked her up and carried her down the hill to the swordplay area.

Some of the returning campers were already practicing, but most of them were sitting on the grass and chatting.

I let Annabeth down once we were in front of the crowd of about 15 campers.

First we all went around and introduced ourselves by our name and godly parent. Travis and Connor were in our class, but we knew nobody else except for them. I sorta zoned out, so once we were done introducing, Annabeth elbowed me. I became un zoned out and noticed that everybody was staring at a girl, including Annabeth, who looked about 11.

"Did you hear that, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Did I hear what?" I asked, embarrassed.

"That girl," Annabeth pointed to the girl who was being stared at and smiled "she's your sister, Percy."

"Really?" I asked "Your Poseidon's daughter?" I asked the girl.

She just nodded. I could see the resemblance, now. She had strait chestnut colored hair all the way down to her belly button area, same thick, windblown look as mine, and big sea green eyes, just like mine, and smooth tan skin, just like mine.

"well I'm your half brother then. Percy." I said as I held out my hand for her to shake.

She shook it and said "I'm Abigail, or Abbi for short." I swear I could feel her hand shaking, but I couldn't blame her. I remembered how scared I was.

"So let's get started, everybody get a sword, or weapon that you like and then come back. If you need help just ask." I said.

So, we just helped a few kids find a good sword, then taught some of the basics, how to hold a sword, how to perry, and stuff like that.

Then we paired up to practice (me and Annabeth of course) and I watched Abbi pair up with a girl about her age with boy-cut hair that was so blonde, It was almost white. Apollo girl, I guessed.

Annabeth took the lead from there, and she taught them how to twist your apponant's mind into thinking you trying a certain thing, like getting to their legs so you can make them fall, but your really doing something else, like trying to get to their neck. (one of Annabeth's favorite moves)

We gave a little tutorial then told them to try. Abbi seemed like a natural,(Well, dah she is _my _sister) but her apponent was great too. Travis and Connor were just talking, mostly, not training, probably about how to prank all the newbies. I'd try to warn my little sis about them.

Afterwards me and Annabeth went to the beach.

"What's it like under water for you?" she asked.

It's amazing, of course, having the fish friends to talk to when your bored, and having a place to get away, you know. Why do you ask?" I said. We've been to plenty of beaches, but she never has asked me anything like that before.

She blushed "Well, I was just wondering...uh..."

"If I could show you?" I finished for her. So she was jealous now of my water skills, after all those years of making fun of me about it.

"Yeah, just like a tour, sorta. An underwater one."

At first I just studdered "Well, uh...um, I don't..." just to make her feel uncomfortable about what she asked, since I could tell she was a little weird about it, just because that's just how our relationship works.

"Oh, you don't have to, I mean I was just asking."she said.

But as she said that, as quietly as I could I snuck up behind her, picked her up, and threw her in the water while I yelled "Of course Wise Girl!" then jumped in myself and cascaded her in an air bubble around her body, and made one for me, but just around my head, like a helmet.

"PERCEUS JACKSON, YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH, then, you threw me in the water, wich freaked me out half to death!" She yelled at me.

"So you half-died twice, so, that means your dead right now? I said laughing.

"WOW you kill me, then you do math? This is a weird day!" She said laughing like crazy. I was laughing crazily too, but we eventually calmed down.

"Can I have my tour now?" she asked.

"But your dead, remember?"

"Oh, just shut up, if I was dead I wouldn't be here, so show my the freaking lake now!"

"Okay, okay." I said. I grabed her hand and swam deeper into the lake, asking fish to leave us alone.

Once we got to a good place, I said "Okay, I'll start by showing you some fish friends." I said grinning. "Alberta! You there?" I yelled it took a while but a big fish came over to us. (A/N I do not know any types of fish, except for the basics, so I can't really describe Alberta the fish, sorry.) "Hey what's up, girl? This is my girlfriend Annabeth."

" _Oh so this is the girl you can't stop rambling about huh? And where have you been all this time huh? You've got some explaining to do, mister. And tell the girl I say hi."_

"Well you know I'm never her except for the Summer, and yeah this is her." I told Alberta (I gave her the name last Summer, since she liked it, even if it was weird)

Then I turned to Annabeth and said "Alberta says Hi".

"Hi Alberta." she said.

Annabeth's P.o.V.

I had always been secretly a bit envious about Percy's water abilities, so I thought I should come and see it.

"Hi Alberta." I say to a big fish, wich made me feel like a psychopath.

The fish bubbled and Percy blushed.

I asked what Alberta the fish said, and he just said that she said hi again.

He was obviously lying so I asked again "Percy, what did she say?"

"She said 'Let her know that I spend every minute down her rambling about you to random fish'"

"Oh my gods Seaweed Brain, that's hilarious!" I said then went over to give him an under water hug and kiss. "It's nice to know that your thinking about me though, Seaweed Brain." I told him and kissed him again, then went back to talking with some other fish

So it went on like that for about a while. He showed me some pollution next wich made me sad. Then he showed me a little fort he had made. After that he told me about the underwater plants. Then he showed off his awesome water bending stuff.

Finally, we went back off, and I was glad to se that I was dry from staying in the bubble for all that time.

"That was great!" I said smiling.

"Glad you liked it Wise Girl" he said before kissing me and running off to his next activity, that he was late for.

So I tried to remember what I planned to do after this but I couldn't remember.

All I could think about was Percy, the first time we kissed for so long felt great, I missed him. Then there was that wierd thing with Nico and Thalia...

Thalia! I was gonna go talk to her! I ran over and knocked on her door hoping she was there.

**So hope you liked it!**

**And the ? of the chappie is..."What's your favorite chapter so far?" I liked this one, but I liked all of em' lots, so I don't have a fav. What do you think? Please comment with your answerer, I NEED to know!**

**-Catalina**


	7. AN please

**Author's Note**

Sorry, but just to tell you, unless it really bothers you to review, then please answer the question that I asked last chapter, **"What is your favorite chapter?"**

Please answer, because I still don't have that much of a plot, and I need to know what you like, and what you dislike!

Also please say your least favorite chapter, and I accept constructive critisizm! I need to know!

And I want to give a shout-out to my reviewers!

**annabeth the wise girl **Thank you so much for staying loyal to this story, for being super nice, and for being my first reviewer, of course :P

**TheOracleEyes **Thank you for actually reviewing for each chapter and answering the questions, and for being nice :D

**Alexis **Thanks for constructive critisizm, and a compliment. :)))

**nani.a17 **Thank you so much for all the compliments! I love you bestie, biiiii! ~,_,~

**Mw **Thanks for the compliment. :)

**Guest (the one who likes waffle sundaes) **Thank you for an amazing compliment that made my day. :-0

**blueshroom **Thank a bunch for saying that you only comment on the best! And for having a good taste in colors, of course! !

**riot chicks **Thank you for staying loyal, and being a great reviewer tthroughout the story! =ooh no she didnt!

**SummerSpirit18 **Thanks soooooo much for being so loyal, and for being really funny, and nice! Your reviews always make me smile! |:D

**mimilabeau **Thanks for reviewing!

**it makes sense in c****ontact **Thank you for being sooooooooooooooo nice! ;)

**KendraSorenson **Thanks for an awesome, super nice compliment! :]}

**GreekGirl8 **Thanks so much for being a loyal reviewer, with lots of compliments! :

**Guest (the one who ended in** **'Arieh') **Thank you for reviewing!;~)

yeah that's everyone!

Also, thanks to all of my followers, and favoriters (I don't think 'favoriters' is a word, but whatever)

And, I won't say who, but one of you is PMing me wayyy to much, like 10 times a day, so can you please cut it off, cuz it gets annoying!

-Catalina, OMG IM GETTING MoA tomorrow! can NOT wait!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, I am stoping this story. My laptop broke, then i just got it back and realized that all of my writing was gone. IT TOTALLY PISSED ME OFF! But sorry. I'm stopping.


End file.
